Folding rollers and cutter shafts currently in use have shaft bodies which are made from steel and therefore have a relatively great weight. This makes handling more difficult when the transport shafts are installed in and removed from the folding machine. In addition, the overall weight of the folding machine is increased. Furthermore, the deflection of the known transport shafts is relatively great at large operating widths, as a result of which, along the length of the transport shafts, different forces act on a sheet to be transported.